The invention relates to an insertion instrument for a multi-part intervertebral endoprosthesis which comprises two closure plates and a sliding core arranged between these, said insertion instrument having a handgrip part, gripping members which hold the closure plates between them, and a force-receiving part for applying an insertion force to the intervertebral endoprosthesis.
For inserting intervertebral prostheses, an insertion instrument is known (EP-A-1 306 064) which, at its front end, has two prosthesis holders for receiving in each case a prosthesis plate and which consist of two gripping members which are connected rigidly to one another and which hold the plates between them by friction. For very small implants, of the kind which are used in the area of the cervical spine and which have to be positioned very precisely, this may be too unreliable.